


Home

by hmmmaybenot



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFuri Day, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmmmaybenot/pseuds/hmmmaybenot
Summary: For Akashi Seijuurou, home is not a place.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to post this on AkaFuri day but I didn't make it. Probably because my creative energy was completely sapped by doing (shameless self-promotion here) [12 Days of AkaFuri](http://cheersallthebestgodbless.tumblr.com/tagged/12+days+of+akafuri) on tumblr. This one is unbetaed so grammar is probably going to be a mess. Heavily inspired by [the newest Amarante song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4BjgmmbSLtY), which I can't stop listening to for some reason. Happy AkaFuri Day 2018 everyone!!

For many people, the word ‘home’ is often associated with a physical place. A home is where people live; a place they go from in the morning and a place they return to at the end of the day. Some homes are comfortable to live in, where people can be themselves, surrounded by other people who love them. Other homes.. not so much. But in general, that’s usually what home means: a place.

Akashi Seijuurou has been living a comfortable life so far. His house is massive. There are maids, drivers, gardeners, even professional chefs who resided there, who are always ready to cater to his needs. Whatever he wants, he gets, and money is never an issue. He supposes he should be grateful for the privilege but he ends up constantly questioning things instead.

Because what exactly is the point?

What is the point of having a massive house and so many people working there if there are only three of them? Well, two now, since his mother passed away. Or one, because his father rarely ever home anymore, being a workaholic that he is (which got worse after his mother died).

A long time ago, he didn’t really care about the answer of the question because back then, the massive house was warm, and full of love. His mother’s doing. She single-handedly made it a _home_. When she was gone, she took the warm and the love with her, and left the massive house void.

Now, the question is relevant again. Because it seems such a waste to have such a massive house and everything inside when it is no longer a home.

 

* * *

 

The thought of home (or his lack of one) is pushed back to the furthest corner of Akashi’s mind since he is preoccupied with other things like basketball and shogi, and friendships. It feels good to be busy.

He is now a second year at Rakuzan and just like the majority of teenagers his age, he finds his romance too, in the form of Furihata Kouki.

When Akashi first dated Furihata, he never really thought it’s going to be this.. _intense_. Furihata was cute and adorable and kind, so he was interested. Now, six months into the relationship, Akashi realizes he is falling in love.. hard. He is in too deep and he can’t get out. Not that he wants to. But it becomes a major problem when they are separated by five hundred kilometers like their condition right now. It’s not fun when he constantly wants to touch Furihata but can’t, wants to kiss him, wants to run his fingers through fluffy brown hair.. but can’t. It’s a terrible thing really.

That’s why every time he manages to meet Furihata, he always acts like an addict who finally be able to consume his drugs again, after a long time being without it. Probably not the best comparison but it truly feels like that.

Just like today, the mere sight of Furihata’s smile after spotting him, the real thing—not through the computer or phone screen—can make the butterflies in his stomach going rampage. Again, not the best comparison (because he doesn’t know how it feels to have butterflies inside his body) but it maybe feels like that.

Furihata proceeds to wave at Akashi then, his expression glowing. But Akashi doesn’t wave back, instead, he runs. He runs and runs until he comes to a stop in front of Furihata, out of breath and a little sweaty. When Furihata opens his mouth to greet him (or teases him for being too enthusiastic), Akashi doesn’t give him a chance. He surges forward and covers Furihata’s mouth with his own, putting pressure that’s probably a bit too much for what is supposed to be a hello kiss.

But honestly, who cares? He is finally, _finally_ be able to hold Furihata again after so long, so of course he won’t let go.

After the kiss, comes the forehead touch. This gesture is Akashi’s favorite too, because like this, he could shamelessly gaze at Furihata’s blushing face, and Furihata’s unfocused eyes (he always refuses to look at Akashi’s eyes after kissing), and Furihata’s cute attempt at trying to breath normally. They are very endearing to see.

It’s a blessing really, being surrounded by Furihata’s presence. And if he is being honest, it kind of feels like _that_.

_It feels like coming home._

 

* * *

 

Being a top university student is harder than he thought. When the studying part is challenging and fun, the human relationship part is almost unbearable. Maybe because all the students think they are the smartest, that’s why they never want to give up on their opinions. They are assholes, selfish bastards. All of them.

It’s probably a bit ironic because it seems that he is actually one of them.

But to be fair, can anyone really blame him? Every time he tries to explain something, he is being cut off by one of his ‘friends’, and frankly, it’s getting on his nerves big time. He actually snaps in more than one occasions. Still graceful, mind you, but Akashi Seijuurou is usually good at self-control, and so, for something like that to happen, time and time again, something must be really wrong.

This won’t do. He needs to calm down.

_He needs Furihata._

If only they study in the same university, Akashi muses, it will be easier to reach him, but Furihata, being more interested in technology chose to go to a tech institute where he is required to stay at the dorm, a fact that Akashi never stop mourning over until now. After being in a long-distance relationship for one and a half year, Akashi was so eager to get rid of the distance by choosing a university in Tokyo. He even already succeeded at convincing Furihata to live together at his mansion. But fate was cruel to him. Furihata overlooked one tiny requirement that was written on his registration form which was, all students need to stay at the dorm for the first two years.

In the end, Akashi needs to settle into another long-distance relationship. It’s been a year since then. He should be patient for one more year. Well, he can do that. Also, it’s actually not that bad. At least, Furihata’s location is not five hundred kilometers away this time. It’s just an hour drive at most.

Choosing to skip his afternoon class, Akashi gets in his car and drives easily through familiar roads. He glances at his watch. Furihata should be free at this time of the day. He smiles to himself, he can’t wait to see him.

When he finally arrives in front of Furihata’s door, instead of knocking, he calls Furihata and asks him to open the door. He is so extra that way. When the door opens and he finally sees Furihata (wearing a ratty, old grey t-shirt and black shorts, very adorable), he immediately wraps his arms around him.

Furihata doesn’t say anything. He lets Akashi embraces him, probably already senses that something is wrong, but chooses not to comment. Not right now. He pats Akashi’s back to soothe him, plays with Akashi’s nape hair gently to calm him down. It’s a wonderful sensation and it actually _works_.

Akashi then nuzzles Furihata’s neck with his nose. Furihata smells like detergent (and ramen?), a completely mundane smell. But it’s actually better than any expensive perfume he ever smelled. It’s glorious, because this is how _it_ usually smells like.

_This is how home smells like._

 

* * *

 

 

They decided to have a child at the age of twenty eight. Akashi and Furihata had been married for a year at the time and they agreed to try surrogacy.

It’s been two years since then, and now, Akashi Kazuhiro is already one year old. Babies grows so fast, don’t they. But Akashi doesn’t have any complaints. He is just grateful Kazu grows up healthy. 

It’s a bit weird though, because he looks like Furihata somehow, even though he is technically his child. Maybe because Furihata is the one who takes care of him most of the time? He is not quite sure.

After Kazu was born, Furihata decided to work remotely from home so he could be a full time father for Kazu. He is currently a senior software developer at one of tech companies in Tokyo. He’s been working there ever since he graduated from the institute. He was there when the company almost collapsed five years previously, working together with some of his colleagues who were still loyal to the company, day and night, to save it from crashing down. They succeeded and ever since then, Furihata has become an important part there.

When Furihata submitted his request to work from home because he wanted to take care of his son, his superior didn’t ask a single question. Because there really was nothing to be asked. He witnessed how Furihata’s obvious love and loyalty to the company being one of the reasons why it was still standing in the first place. How it even grew stronger despite many competitors tried to take it down by copying ideas and spreading dirty rumors. He accepted the request with a smile on his face, knowing he could always trust him, and told Furihata to visit once in a while because everyone was going to miss him.

Akashi always knows that Furihata is strong. But he never realizes how strong he actually is until he saw the way he tackled the role of a mother, the role of a father, the role of a husband, and the role of a professional employee with little to no complaints.

It’s not like he did all of those things flawlessly. He made so many mistakes along the way. It’s actually his determination and sacrifice that makes Akashi respects and admires him. Furihata always works hard. He even refused Akashi’s help at the beginning, knowing that Akashi was already busy with his own work, until Akashi told him that no, Furihata should allow Akashi to help because they are family now and family stick together and help each other forever.

There is this habit of Furihata that Akashi finds very cute. Whenever he finds an error on his code, he holds Kazu and talks to him about possible solutions. When the solution works, he celebrates it with Kazu, showering him kisses as if he is the one who solves the issue for him. Furihata once said, Kazu is by far his best programming partner.

Akashi loves his little family a great deal. Tedious works he face everyday is bearable because at the end of the day he knows he will be greeted by a pair of smile he adores very much.

And today is no different. After successfully sealing another deal with a client, he goes to his house, eager to see his husband and his son, and tell them about his achievement. Maybe they can celebrate it by going picnic this weekend.

Upon arriving at the living room, he sees Furihata and Kazu on the sofa, with Furihata wrapping his arms securely around Kazu who is lying face down on top of him. They seems to be in a deep sleep. Akashi spots Furihata’s laptop on the table beside the sofa and concludes that they must fell asleep in the middle of their problem solving session.

Akashi chuckles. He goes to his and Furihata’s room (and Kazu’s too actually) and grabs a blanket. He drapes it over his husband and son, leaving kisses on both heads and retreats again.

He looks at Furihata and silently thanks him for everything. Without him, this beautiful sight of his family sleeping peacefully (as simple as it is) would never existed. So he closes his eyes, saving it to his memory. When he opens his eyes again, he can’t help but think, that this kind of sight is exactly what _it_ supposed to look like.

_Exactly what home supposed to look like._

 

* * *

 

His question about the massive house he once lived in, with everything provided to him, the one that felt empty after his mother’s death, why he even considered it as a home back then, is long forgotten now. Because over the time, he learns that _home_ could be anything, and he is lucky enough to find it, in a form he never expected.

For Akashi Seijuurou, home is not a place (and he is sure Kazu would agree with him).

_Home is Furihata Kouki._


End file.
